


Jubiläum

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Jubiläum<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Roter Teppich<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 875 Wörter</p><p>A/N: Bei diesem Prompt hatte ich so meine Probleme. Hoffe er ist erfüllt :)<br/>Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe. Ohne sie wäre es nichts geworden :)</p><p>Warnung:  Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :) Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubiläum

Als Thiel an diesem Morgen ins Präsidium kam, lag auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Briefumschlag. Er zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie über seinen Stuhl. Anschließend setzte er sich hin und legte den Umschlag erst mal zur Seite. Dann nahm er eine Akte zur Hand und fing an zu lesen

Kurze Zeit später erschien Nadeshda im Büro. „Guten Morgen Chef“, rief sie zu ihm rüber. 

„Moinsen Nadeshda“, erwiderte er. Er widmete sich wieder seiner Akte, bis Nadeshda zu ihm rüber kam und vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Schauen Sie mal Chef, was ich auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden habe.“ Sie hielt ihm einen Umschlag entgegen.

„So einer lag bei mir auch“, brummte er.

Nadeshda schaute ihn neugierig an: „Und was stand drin?“

Er zuckte nur mit dem Schultern.

Sie schien so etwas erwartet zu haben, denn sie machte sich sogleich daran ihren Umschlag zu öffnen. Sie begann zu lesen und nach kurzer Zeit sah er, dass sie leicht schmunzelte.

„Gute Nachrichten?“, fragte Thiel nach.

„Wie man‘s nimmt Chef. Vielleicht sollten sie Ihre Nachricht auch mal lesen“, erklärte sie und ging zurück an ihren Schreibtisch.

Thiel schaute ihr irritiert hinterher. Der Inhalt schien also gleich zu sein. Er griff nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Darin lag eine Einladung, und zwar die offizielle zu Frau Klemms 30jährigem Dienstjubiläum. Weiter unten wurde um angemessene Abendgarderobe gebeten. Thiel seufzte. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Nadeshda eben geschmunzelt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er solche Veranstaltungen hasste. Doch wie es aussah, würde er nicht darum herum kommen. Zum Glück hatte er endlich mal daran gedacht, seinen alten grauen Anzug zum Schneider zu bringen. Damit war die Kleiderfrage auch beantwortet. Was allerdings das Geschenk betraf war er überfragt. Er würde mal Nadeshda fragen, vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Idee. Damit konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Gegen Mittag erschien Boerne im Präsidium. 

„Guten Tag Thiel.“

„Moinsen Boerne.

„Ich dachte mir, man könnte sich bei dem Geschenk für Frau Klemm vielleicht abstimmen“, erklärte Boerne und ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Abstimmen?“, fragte Thiel irritiert.

„Ich habe ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten. Immerhin arbeiten die Gerichtsmedizin und die Staatsanwaltschaft seit Jahren ausgezeichnet zusammen.“

„Natürlich“, brummte Thiel.

„Meiner Meinung nach wäre ein Präsentkorb mit Münsteraner Spezialitäten genau das richtige. Ich würde mich selbstredend um die Auswahl kümmern.“

„Das halte ich für keine schlechte Idee, Chef“, ertönte Nadeshdas Stimme von der Tür her.

Thiel nickte. „Klingt gut.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne stand auf. „Dann möchte ich Sie mal nicht weiter bei Ihrer Arbeit stören.“

 

***

 

Am Abend der Veranstaltung versuchte Thiel gerade seine Krawatte zu binden, als es an der Tür klingelte. Boerne hatte ihm angeboten ihn mit dem Auto mitzunehmen.

„Guten Abend Thiel. Es wird Zeit“.

„Ja sofort“, brummte er und versuchte seinen Knoten gerade zu ziehen.

„Mensch Thiel. Das wird ja nie was“, sagte Boerne ungeduldig und nahm ihm sein Gebilde um den Hals aus der Hand. In kurzer Zeit hatte Boerne einen akkuraten Knoten gebunden. „So. Jetzt aber schnell“, drängte er und hielt Thiel seine Jacke entgegen.

Thiel griff danach und nach seinem Schlüssel. Dann eilte er Boerne hinterher, der bereits zur Haustür raus war.

Als sie am Ziel angekommen waren, holte Boerne das Geschenk aus dem Kofferraum und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

Bereits auf den Eingangstreppen des Gebäudes war ein roter Teppich ausgelegt, wie Thiel irritiert feststellte.

„Nobel, Nobel“, brummte er.

„Ehre wem Ehre gebührt Thiel.“

Im Gebäude selbst setzte sich der rote Teppich fort. Da war der Wegweiser zur Feier im ersten Stock fast überflüssig, dachte Thiel, während Boerne schon die ersten roten Treppenstufen erklommen hatte. Thiel seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er Boerne den Korb in die Hand gedrückt und auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Aber dann atmete er tief durch und folgte Boerne.

 

***

 

Zuerst gratulierten sie Frau Klemm zu ihrem Ehrentag. Es gab Sekt zum Anstoßen, eine Sitte, die Thiel noch nie so richtig verstanden hatte. Warum musste es immer Sekt sein? Und dann ging es auch schon los mit dem offiziellen Teil der Feier – Reden, und die Überreichung der Urkunde zum Dienstjubiläum, und noch mehr Reden. Thiel trat unauffällig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er schätzte Frau Klemm ja auch, aber musste man deswegen so viele Worte machen? Und jetzt ergriff auch noch Frau Klemm das Mikrofon, um sich für die vielen Glückwünsche zu bedanken. Zum Glück war der Dank nicht nur herzlich, sondern auch kurz und endete mit der Eröffnung des Buffets.

Die Stimmung änderte sich sofort, nach dem offiziellen Teil schienen alle aufzuatmen und sich zu entspannen. Er sah einige Kollegen, die unauffällig an zu eng gebundenen Krawatten zupften. Anzugsjacken landeten auf Stuhllehnen und der Geräuschpegel stieg. Er drehte sich zu Boerne um, der aber zu seiner Überraschung nicht mehr neben ihm stand.

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“ Er drehte sich wieder in die andere Richtung und da war Boerne und neben ihm Frau Klemm, in der einen Hand ein Glas Rotwein und in der anderen ein offenbar frisch gezapftes Bier. Thiels Miene hellte sich auf. Er nahm das Glas entgegen und prostete seiner Chefin zu.

Zum Glück hörte die Förmlichkeit heute mit der Abendgarderobe auch schon auf, dachte Thiel, während er seinen Blick durch den Saal und über das Buffet schweifen ließ. Bier und Buletten – Frau Klemm kannte eben ihre Pappenheimer.


End file.
